National and Ugein
The Semi National (セミ・ナショナル) and National Six (ナショナル・シックス) are Japanese folders, distributed by Eikō-Dō from late 1937 to 1940, continued as the Ugein (ユーゲン) from 1941 to 1944. Dates: , pp. 338 and 342. They were perhaps made by a company called National Camera Works (ナショナルカメラウオークス) or by Toakoki. Attribution to National Camera Works: see below. To Toakoki: see below. The same camera was revived after the war as the Ruvinal (ルビナル), attributed to Shōei Kōgaku (昭栄光学). Attribution to Shōei: , p. 373. McKeown, p. 891, and Supuringu kamera de ikou, p. 113, attribute it to Shōei Sangyō. The distributor's name was changed to Maki Shōji then became Eikō-Dō again. For the 4×6.5 National folder, see National (4×6.5). All models share the same horizontal body, with folding struts inspired from the Balda folders and a back hinged to the left. Semi National and National Six The original National models have a folding optical finder centred above the top plate and a heavy advance key at the right end. They have no body release and the front leather is embossed National. The Semi National appeared first. It was advertised as a new model in the December 1937 issue of Asahi Camera, Advertisement reproduced in , p. 81. offered in the following variants, all equipped with a Rulex shutter by Neumann & Heilemann: * Rulex D (25, 50, 100, T, B), f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex B (5–200, T, B), f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex B (5–200, T, B), f/3.5 lens ( ); * Rulex A (1–200, T, B), f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex A (1–200, T, B), f/3.5 lens ( ). The advertisement shows the company name National Camera Works. The National Six apparently only differs by the picture format, finder size and presumably red window position. Both models are offered for the exact same price. In an advertisement dated June 1938 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 81. , the variants with f/3.5 lens and Rulex shutter have disappeared and the two following are offered instead: * Super Rapid shutter (1–300, T, B, self-timer), f/4.5 lens ( ); * Super Rapid shutter (1–300, T, B, self-timer), f/3.5 lens ( ). The fitting of a body release in offered as an option for extra ¥7. Semi National II and National Six II The Semi National II and National Six II have a body release and seem to have an advance knob instead of the key. In an advertisement dated June 1939 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 81. , both models are offered for the same price in the following variants: * Rulex B shutter (5–200, T, B), National f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex A shutter (1–200, T, B), National f/4.5 lens ( ); * Super Rapid shutter (1–250, T, B, self-timer), National f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex A shutter (1–200, T, B), National f/3.5 lens ( ). Notice that the most expensive lens was not associated with the most expensive shutter, and that the top speed of the Super Rapid was lower than the year before. It is said that the National lens has 80mm focal length. 80mm focal length: , p. 338, and McKeown, p. 261. A U.L.L. lens was available as an option for extra ¥5. The advertising picture shows a National Six II with a Super Rapid shutter: the shutter plate is marked TOYO NEW at the top and SUPER RAPID at the bottom. An advertisement published in the October 1939 of Asahi Camera is visible in this page of the Heiki Seikatsu website (third advertisement from the top). The list of variants and prices seem to be the same as described above. Semi National III and National Six III The Semi National III and National Six III have a short top housing containing a direct vision finder on the left and a brilliant finder on the right, with an accessory shoe between both. The layout was meant to look like a rangefinder camera from a distance. In an advertisement dated February 1940 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 81. , both models are offered for the same price in the following variants: * Rulex B shutter (5–200, T, B), National f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex A shutter (1–250, T, B), National f/4.5 lens ( ); * Rulex A shutter (1–250, T, B), National f/3.5 lens ( ); * Compur shutter (1–300, T, B), National f/3.5 lens ( ). A U.L.L. lens was available as an option for extra ¥5. An example of the Semi National III has been observed with a Sport shutter giving 1–300, B, T speeds and a shutter plate marked SPORT at the bottom. Example pictured in McKeown, p. 261. Ugein III (dual finder) The National model III was renamed Ugein III (ユゲーンⅢ型), with no further change. There are still two versions, one for 4.5×6 pictures and the other for 6×6, but their name is the same. In an advertisement dated March 1941 Advertisement published in Shashin Bunka, reproduced in , p. 99. , the camera is offered as Ugein III even if the advertising picture still shows a camera with a National marking. The following variants are listed: * Rulex B shutter (5–250), f/4.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ); * Rulex B shutter (5–250), f/3.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ); * Rulex A shutter (1–300), f/4.5 lens (4.5×6 and 6×6: ); * Rulex A shutter (1–300), f/3.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ); * Koho shutter by Takachiho (1–150, self-timer), f/4.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ); * Koho shutter (1–150, self-timer), f/3.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ). It is said that the lens name is Ugein. , p. 342. The difference in price between the 4.5×6 and 6×6 versions inexplicably differs from one variant to the other, to the point that typos are suspected. In an advertisement dated February 1942 Advertisement published in Shashin Bunka, reproduced in , p. 100. , the shutter names are not mentioned but they can be guessed as follows: * Rulex A shutter (1–300), f/4.5 lens (4.5×6 and 6×6: ); * Rulex A shutter (1–300), f/3.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ); * Koho shutter (1–200, self-timer), f/4.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ); * Koho shutter (1–200, self-timer), f/3.5 lens (4.5×6: , 6×6: ). The advertising picture shows an example equipped with the Koho shutter. The speed rim is engraved KOHO and the shutter plate is marked OLYMPUS-TOKYO-N at the top and UGEIN at the bottom. Ugein (single finder) The Ugein III was replaced in 1943 Date: , p. 342. by a new model, with a single finder centred in a top housing covering all the top plate. The brilliant finder was dispensed with, and the advance knob has moved to the left end of the top housing. Some sources say that this model only exists in dual-format, taking both 4.5×6 and 6×6 exposures. , p. 342. In an advertisement dated October 1943 Advertisement published in Shashin Bunka, reproduced in , p. 100. , this model is simply called Ugein (ユゲーン) and is offered in dual-format only with an f/3.5 lens for . The shutter is equipped with a self-timer, but its name and speeds are not given. The advertisement mentions the name of the maker as "Tōkyō Tōa Kōki-sha" (東京東亜光機社), perhaps the Toakoki company based in Tokyo. Other sources say that there was a single format 6×6 model called "Ugein Model III" and a dual-format model called "Ugein Model IIIA", but this is a little dubious. McKeown, p. 261. In the only picture showing the top plate that could be observed Example pictured for sale at a dealer. , there is a UGEIN MOD. III engraving together with the serial number. This camera also has a Ugein nameplate screwed to the front of the body. This particular example has no visible device in the viewfinder to take 4.5×6 pictures, but it is reported as having an internal mask. Only a picture from the back could tell for sure if it is single format or dual format. It seems that the lenses and shutters were all provided by Nishida. The known combinations are the following: * Wester Anastigmat 75mm f/3.5 lens, NKK Wester shutter; Example pictured in McKeown, p. 261. * Wester Anastigmat 75mm f/3.5 lens, Northter shutter (T, B, 1–200); Example observed for sale at a dealer. * Wester II shutter (T, B, 1–200). , p. 342, says that such a combination appears in the book Kamera Zukan by Sugiyama and Naoi. Ruvinal The Ruvinal is a version of the dual-format Ugein, produced during the first half of the 1950s. Dates: , p. 373. It seems that the only change is the addition of a swinging mask in the viewfinder for 4.5×6 pictures, actioned by a small button on the top. The back has two red windows, with horizontally sliding covers and 16 EX and 12 EX indications embossed in the leather. Near the bottom, the back leather is also embossed RUVINAL 120. The top plate is engraved RUVINAL MOD. III. The camera was never advertised as such, but it is certainly for this reason that some sources mention a "Ruvinal 120" or a "Ruvinal III". For example , p. 373, mentioning a model called "Ruvinal III" featured in the new products column of the December 1956 issue of Asahi Camera, that is certainly the Ruvinal A. Some sources say that the Ruvinal was first sold in March 1950 by Shōei Sangyō. Supuringu kamera de ikou, p. 113. Lewis, p. 73, calls the camera "Ruvinal Six". The earliest documented advertisement is in the November 1951 issue of Asahi Camera. Advertisement reproduced in , p. 209. The camera was simply called Ruvinal and was offered by the distributor Maki Shōji, with a coated 80/3.5 lens and an NKK shutter (B, 1–200 speeds, selftimer-equipped, synchronized). This variant was renamed Ruvinal A the following month, while a Ruvinal B was introduced with the same characteristics except a low speed of 1/10. In April 1953, the shutter name appearing in the advertising pictures became R.V.L., with identical specifications. Dates: , p. 373. Lewis, p. 83, says that the "Ruvinal Six A and B" were introduced in 1953, but it is probably a mistake. Various advertisements showing the R.V.L. shutter are reproduced in , pp. 209–10, and in this page at the Shashin-Bako website. The following lens and shutter combinations are known: * C. Wester NKK 7.5cm f/3.5 lens, N.K.K. Wester shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer); Example observed in a Yahoo Japan auction. * Ruvinal Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5 lens, N.K.K. Wester shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer); Example pictured in Supuringu kamera de ikou, p. 113. * Ruvinal Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5 lens, NKS shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer, two-pin synchronization); Example observed for sale at a dealer. * C Pentagor Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5 lens, R.V.L. shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer); Example observed in a Yahoo Japan auction. * C Pentagor Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5 lens, Model-B shutter (B, 10–200, self-timer). Example observed in an eBay auction. It is said that an uncoupled rangefinder version called "R.L.L. II" was sold in 1955, but no picture has been observed yet. Supuringu kamera de ikou, p. 113. Notes Bibliography * Items 158–63, 286–7, 1022–4. (See also the advertisements for items 1025–7.) * Pp. 261 and 891. * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). Ruvinal 120. In ''Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata'' (スプリングカメラでいこう: 全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: The use of and actual examples from 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2004. ISBN 4-87956-072-3. P. 113. Links * Advertisement for the Semi National II and National Six II, published in the October 1939 issue of Asahi Camera and reproduced in a page of Japanese prewar advertisements at the Heiki Seikatsu website (it is the third advertisement from the top) * Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Japanese 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: N